


You Deserve Nothing Less

by Norbez



Category: I Wish You All The Best
Genre: Canon Nonbinary Character, College, Gen, Kinda an AU because it changes the book's ending, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Other, Post-High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norbez/pseuds/Norbez
Summary: It's just three words: "I got in."  But that's all it takes to change everything--again.It feels like Ben De Backer just started a relationship with their bisexual boyfriend, Nathan Allen.  But when Ben is accepted to a prestigious art school, suddenly they're thrown across the country, away from everyone they know.Luckily, they're equipped for the challenge after facing a tough, traumatizing year.  But life tend to do things you don't expect--and teach how to love your queer self along the way.





	You Deserve Nothing Less

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of what is going to be a VERY long sequel fanfic to I Wish You All The Best by Mason Deaver. Enjoy!  
See the end notes for how this fic deviates from the book's ending.

"You looked uncomfortable in there."  
Nathan looks over at me, concerned. I don't answer, but shrug, leaning against the side of his car. There's an awkward silence as we stand there, the lampposts of Wake County Community Center lighting up the darkness.  
"It was just . . . a lot," I finally admit, running a hand through my long hair. (It's past my shoulders now--Dad would definitely hate it.) "I know we talk about serious stuff in group, but it all was a bit much this time."  
"I noticed," Nathan says, giving me a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
"Yeah. . ." I nod. "But let's get in the car first. It's too hot out here."  
Nathan smirks. "Sorry, that may just be me."  
I roll my eyes, but I'm not mad. "Oh, stop."  
"I'm telling you." He puffs out his chest. "The hotness radiates off my beautiful body. In _waves_."  
I laugh. "Let's just get in the car."  
He unlocks the door, and we get in, away from the North Carolina heat. As Nathan turns on the AC, I settle in on the passenger side. The familiar space is nice, but it reminds me that in a few months, we'll be separated when he heads to UCLA. . .  
Oh, right. The letter. I have to tell him.  
"So what's up?" Nathan asks, reaching out to hold my hand. "I saw you kinda cringing in there, when we were going around and saying what sex means to us."  
We'd been attending meetings together at Project Safe Space, a queer support group, for a few weeks now. Normally, it was a good time. But today was hard. Really hard.  
"Yeah." I sigh, running a hand over my bumpy, hairy chin. ". . . You've noticed I've been avoiding it, haven't you?" I finally say, my voice quiet. "With us."  
Nathan nods, and I feel a mix of relief and shame--relief that he knows, and shame that it's out in the open like this. "When we make out, you always want to stop at a certain point," he says, scratching his head. "Like just when things are getting intense--you always let go then."  
I groan and let go of his hand, burying my face in my sweating palms. "I don't mind or anything, Ben!" Nathan adds quickly. He puts a hand on my shoulder and, when I don't shake him off, wraps his arms around me, his fingers trailing down my chest. "I've always wondered why, but I don't want to rush you," he tell me. "The last thing I want is for you to feel pressured."  
I closed my eyes, feeling him around me. "I know," I said, reaching up and squeezing his hand. "I just. . ." I sigh, take a deep breath. I've been trying to find the right words to tell him, and now's as good a time as any.  
I just hope he'll still want to stay with me after this.  
"I don't like my . . . my body very much," I admit. The words feel heavy in my mouth. Nathan lets go of me and leans back to listen, putting one hand on top of mine. "And I really don't like the way it _reacts_ when we make out." I look down, between my legs. I don't even like thinking about the weird _thing_ down there.  
Nathan nods. "That makes sense, looking back."  
"Yeah." I take a deep breath. "I mean, there's a lot of things I don't like about my body, but that the main thing." I sigh. "I like the ways you make me feel. I just don't like the way my body responds to it." I think about when we kiss, how much I love his soft lips touching mine--and hate when they come across my stubbled face.  
I take a deep breath. "I understand if that's a deal-breaker for you--"  
"Of course not," Nathan says firmly. He squeezes my hand, giving me a reassuring smile. "Can't get rid of me that easily, De Backer. I'm here for the long haul."  
He leans over and whispers into my ear. "And if you really wanted to talk about your dick, we should've gotten a private room."  
I giggle, despite myself. We sit there for a moment, with only the sound of the AC in the background.  
"But you said you didn't want to leave when I asked if you wanted to," Nathan finally says. He frowns. "Why?"  
"Because. . ."   
I bite my lip. Here it comes.   
"Because Micah brought up polyamory," I admit, rushing the words out of me.  
"Oh." Nathan tilts his head. "Does that . . . appeal to you?"  
I swallow hard. "A little? I mean. . ." I struggle to put my thoughts into words, but thankfully Nathan waits patiently until I've done so. "I grew up with pretty religious parents, so I was always told relationships are one man, one woman," I explain. "So even after I stopped believing in the gender binary, it's been weird to think about relationships in ways other than monogamy."  
I take a deep breath. It's hard to say this just right. "But there was something about the way Micah explained it, about having multiple people in a relationship where they _communicate_ and _feel_ and _love_ together. . .  
"Something about that really appealed to me, I guess."   
I turn to Nathan, who's only listening inquisitively, his chocolate-brown eyes staring into mine. "I'm sorry," I say, laughing. "We just started dating last month, and now I spring this on you. It's not like it's relevant anyway, you're the only one I've ever dated, and--"  
"You really got to stop apologizing, babe," Nathan says. He kisses me on the cheek. "And yeah, it's not something that applies right now, but I'm glad you can tell me this stuff. That's important."  
I breathe a sigh of relief. "Thank you."  
I lean over, and our lips meet: for a long moment, nothing matters but us, and a feeling fills up my chest--of relief, and that everything is going to be ok.  
When we part, my thoughts return from their love-filled haze, and I remember again. The letter.  
"There's something else I have to tell you," I say to him.  
"Well well," Nathan teases, "spilling all your secrets tonight, aren't you, De Backer?" He face fills with mock horror. "Don't tell me you _finally_ need my help hiding a body!"  
"Not quite," I tell him. "It's . . . well . . . something kind of big. Bigger, I guess. Be serious for a moment, ok?"  
Nathan nods. His face flattens into a forced monotone. I can tell he's trying really hard not to laugh. "For you, I will do my best."  
"Ok." I take a moment, preparing the words in my head. Now is the moment--I breathe deep.  
"You remember when I was working on that painting in Mrs. Liu's art room?"  
"How could I forget?" A smile peeks through Nathan's face. "That painting was of _me_, after all."  
"Right." I nod. "But the painting wasn't the only thing I was working on."  
Nathan raises an eyebrow, and I sigh, twirling my fingers through my hair. "Mrs. Liu convinced me to apply for this art college in New Jersey--and I really didn't _want_ to, you know how bad things were, but she told me if I filled out the form, she'd put together a portfolio from the work I'd done, and pay the late application fee. So I did, and she was able to send it in with my work a few months before school ended--"  
"And?" I turn to Nathan, and see his eyes are wide in suspense. "How'd it turn out?"  
"I just got a letter last week," I tell him. He gasps. I take a deep breath.  
"I got in."  
Nathan lets out a delightful squeal. I've never heard _anything_ like that come out of his mouth before, and it makes me jump. His arms rush around me in a tight hug. "Oh my GOD, Ben!" he exclaims. His voice is shaky--is he crying? "I'm so proud of you right now! Oh my god. . ."  
I laugh. "Thanks. And I got a full scholarship, so I don't have to worry about taking out loans with Hannah."  
"Full SCHOLARSHIP?!  
He lets go of me and wipes the tears trickling from his eyes. "I'm so happy for you," he says, grinning and sniffling. "You got so much talent, and this is just . . . I'm so proud."  
I grin. Now I'm crying, too. "Thanks."  
"What school is this? I'll have to add their shirts to my wardrobe in a few months."  
"It's Crowfield. Crowfield College of the Arts."  
"_Crowfield?!_". Nathan's jaw drops. "Isn't that one of the top art schools in the country?!"  
I nod, embarrassed. Nathan's face lights up again. His whole body is exuding pure joy, and the fact that it's directed at me is just . . . whoa. What an honor to be dating Nathan Allan.  
"I'm so proud, Ben," he says again. "I'm so glad for you."  
"Thanks." I reach down, and take his hand. "I honestly wasn't sure if I'd even go," I admit. "I haven't even told Hannah and Thomas yet. The school looks great, but moving across the country, away from you and everyone, makes me so nervous."  
Nathan frowns. "Did you have another panic attack?" he asks softly.  
I nod. "I kinda let my anxiety get the better of me," I admit. Nathan squeezes my hand. "It wasn't long though, since Dr. Taylor taught me some more techniques for it."  
(Dr. Taylor--I'll have to find another therapist in New Jersey, won't i?)  
"That's good." Nathan breathes a sigh of relief. "So, do you think you'll go to this school?"  
I hesitate. But then, slowly, I nod. "Seeing your reaction really confirmed it, honestly," I tell him. "This is something big. And it makes me scared, but I really want to do this."  
Nathan grins. "That's awesome, Ben." His face gets serious for a moment, and he says, "And if your anxiety ever gets that bad again, you know you can always text or call, right?"  
I nod. "Thanks. I really appreciate that."  
We both lean back in our seats, taking a moment to pause. "Kind of a lot tonight, huh?" Nathan asks.   
I nod. "A lot of intense stuff."  
"Well, as the wise ones once said: coffee makes everything better." Nathan buckles his seatbelt. "My treat."  
"Aw, thanks." I give him a peck on the cheek, then buckle in myself. "Sounds like a good way to end the night."  
Nathan reaches down and switches gears. "Thanks, Ben," he says as we begin to drive.  
"For what?"  
"For trusting me." He smiles. "I know that's kinda hard, after everything with your parents, and . . . I really appreciate it."  
I smile. "Thanks."  
We drive off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deviations from the book's ending:  
\--Mrs. Liu helping Ben apply to the college. This is something I added.  
\--Miriam's project. Instead of Ben moving to LA to be with Nathan and do things with Miriam, they'll be working with Miriam remotely, from their college. This will come up more later in the fic. . .
> 
> Let me know what you think so far! Comments, suggestions, and feedback are all welcome!
> 
> Have a great day! C:


End file.
